2016 Saskatchewan Senior Provincials
This is the 2016 Saskatchewan Senior Provincials. There were a total of 59 teams playing at 5 different levels. Participating Leagues *Beaver Lakes Hockey League (BLHL) *Big Six Senior Hockey League (BSHL) *Fort Carlton Senior Hockey League (FCHL) *Highway Hockey League (HHL) *Long Lake Senior Hockey League (LLHL) *Notekeu Senior Hockey League (NHL) *Qu'appelle Valley Senior Hockey League (QVHL) *Saskatchewan Prairie Senior Hockey League (SPHL) *Sask Valley Hockey League (SVHL) *Sask West Senior Hockey League (SWHL) *Triangle Hockey League (THL) *Wheatland Senior Hockey League (WHL) *White Mud Senior Hockey League (WMHL) Note: the Sask/Alta Senior Hockey League teams were part of the Alberta Senior AA/A playoffs in which the league playoff champions qualified for the tournament The Hudson Bay Hunters entered the Senior A tournament as an independent team after the Fishing Lake Senior Hockey League collapsed prior to the start of the 2015-16 season. The North Saskatchewan River Hockey League also did not operate for this season. Categories *Senior AAA - Teams eligible for Allan Cup play *Senior A - Centre has a population of greater than 4,000 *Senior B - Centre has a population between 2,501 and 4,000 *Senior C - Centre has a population between 1,250 and 2,500 *Senior D - Centre has a population under 1,250 Senior AAA Senior AAA had 2 teams participating *The Rosetown Red Wings withdrew from Senior AAA on December 1, 2015 leaving the Shellbrook Elks as the only Senior AAA registered team in the province and advanced to the 2016 Allan Cup as the West region representative since the Manitoba provincial AAA champion will advance to the Allan Cup in place of the Quebec representative. Senior A (Henderson Cup) Senior A had 23 teams participating First Round (Best-of-three) *Tisdale Ramblers defeated Hudson Bay Hunters 2 games to 1 (4-9, 7-4, 3-2) *Lanigan Pirates defeated Waldheim Prairie Outlaws 2 games to none (5-2, 7-3) *Hague Royals defeated Wynyard Monarchs 2 games to 1 (4-7, 6-1, 4-3) *Lumsden Monarchs defeated Grenfell Spitfires 2 games to none (5-4, 4-3) *Balcarres Broncs defeated Avonlea Arrows 2 games to 1 (4-3, 2-3, 2-1 (2ot)) *Raymore Rockets defeated Balgonie Bisons 2 games to none (7-5, 4-0) *Bethune Bulldogs defeated Watrous Winterhawks 2 games to 1 (3-4, 3-2, 6-3) Second Round (Best-of-three) *Kindersley Red Lions defeated Leader Flyers 2 games to none (9-2, 10-3) *Rosetown Red Wings defeated Bruno T-Birds 2 games to none (9-2, 7-5) *Lanigan Pirates defeated Tisdale Ramblers 2 games to none (8-3, 5-3) *Hague Royals defeated Leroy Braves 2 games to none (4-2, 5-2) *Radville Nationals defeated Assiniboia Rebels 2 games to none (6-4, 7-2) *Milestone Flyers defeated Arcola-Kisbey Combines 2 games to none (5-1, 1-0) *Lumsden Monarchs defeated Balcarres Broncs 2 games to none (5-1, 6-1) *Bethune Bulldogs defeated Raymore Rockets 2 games to none (7-3, 4-3) Quarterfinals *Rosetown Red Wingsdefeated Kindersley Red Lions 2 games to 1 (2-8, 10-7, 8-6) *Hague Royals defeated Lanigan Pirates 2 games to 1 (2-1, 3-4 (2ot), 5-4 (2ot)) *Radville Nationals vs Milestone Flyers 2 games to none (4-2, 3-2) *Bethune Bulldogs defeated Lumsden Monarchs 2 games to none (3-2, 6-5 (ot)) Semifinals * Rosetown Red Wings defeated Hague Royals 2 games to 1 (4-5, 3-2 (ot), 5-2) *Bethune Bulldogs defeated Radville Nationals 2 games to none (8-5, 6-5 (ot)) Final *Bethune Bulldogs defeated Rosetown Red Wings 2 games to none (7-6, 3-2 (2ot)) 2016 Bethune Bulldogs Saskatchewan Senior A Champions ' ' Senior B (Yorkton Terrier Trophy) Senior B had 11 team pariticpating First Round (2 game total goals) *Biggar Nationals defeated Elrose Aces 8 goals to 1 (3-1, 5-0) *Carnduff Red Devils defeated Esterhazy Flyers 14 goals to 5 (7-2, 7-3) *Langenburg Warriors defeated Oxbow Huskies 10 goals to 4 (5-1, 5-3) Quarterfinals (2 games total goals) *Wilkie Outlaws defeated Outlook Ice Hawks 12 goals to 5 (8-3, 5-2) *Drake Canucks vs Biggar Nationals 7 goals to 2 (2-0, 5-2) *vs Rocanville Tigers defeated Odessa/Vivank Bruins 11 goals to 3 (7-1, 4-2) *Carnduff Red Devils defeated Langenburg Warriors 11 goals to 10 (2-5, 9-5) Semifinals *North Final: Wilkie Outlaws defeated Drake Canucks 2 games to none (5-2, 6-5) *South Final: Rocanville Tigers defeated Carnduff Red Devils 2 games to none (7-3, 6-5) Final * Wilkie Outlaws defeated Rocanville Tigers 2 games to none (9-3, 12-3) Wilkie Outlaws 2016 Saskatchewan Senior B Champions ' ' Senior C (Jack Abbott Memorial Trophy) Senior C had 10 teams pariticpating First round (2 games total goals) *Delisle Bruins defeated Naicam Vikings 8 goals to 4 (4-0, 4-4) *Davidson Cyclones defeated Dinsmore/Lucky Lake Dynamoes 9 goals to 8 (2-6, 7-2) Quarterfinals (2 games total goals) *Delisle Bruins defeated Davidson Cyclones 10 goals to 8 (4-3, 6-5) *Macklin Mohawks defeated Eston Ramblers 8 goals to 5 (2-3, 6-2) *Wawota Flyers defeated Bredenbury Cougars 10 goals to 5 (3-3, 7-2) *Gull Lake Greyhounds defeated Strasbourg Maroons 16 goals to 1 (10-0, 6-1) Semifinals *North Final: Delisle Bruins defeated Macklin Mohawks 2 games to none (5-1, 6-4) *South Final: Gull Lake Greyhounds defeated Wawota Flyers 2 games to 1 (4-3 (ot, 1-4, 2-1) Final *Gull Lake Greyhounds defeated Delisle Bruins 2 games to 1 (4-2, 3-4, 6-0) Gull Lake Greyhounds 2016 Saskatchewan Men's Senior C Champions ' ' Senior D (J.W. Hamilton Trophy) Senior D had 14 teams participating First Round (2 games total goals) *Kenaston Blizzard defeated Kerrobert Tigers 11 goals to 7 (7-4, 4-3) *Luseland/Dodsland Mallards defeated Edam Three Stars 8 goals to 5 (2-1, 6-4) *Redvers Rockets defeated Cupar Canucks 5 goals to 4 (2-2, 3-2 (ot)) *Central Butte Flyers defeated Foam Lake Flyers 13 goals to 12 (10-7, 3-5) *Craik Warriors defeated Beechy Bombers 10 goals to 7 (3-3, 7-4) *Kyle Elks defeated Eatonia Huskies 13 goals to 2 (5-1, 8-1) Quarterfinals (2 games total goals) *Luseland/Dodsland Mallards defeated Kenaston Blizzard 14 goals to 6 (6-2, 8-4) *Theodore Buffalos defeated Allan Flames 10 goals to 7 (5-3, 5-4) *Redvers Rockets defeated Central Butte Flyers 10 goals to 5 (4-5, 6-0) *Kyle Elks defeated Craik Warriors 18 goals to 3 (7-0, 11-3) Semifinals *North Final: Theodore Buffalos defeated Lusleand/Dodsland Mallards 2 games to 1 (2-4, 7-2, 3-2) * South Final: Kyle Elks defeated Redvers Rockets 2 games to none (8-1, 5-1) Final *Kyle Elks defeated Theodore Buffalos 2 games to none (7-1, 6-2) Kyle Elks 2016 Saskatchewan Men's Senior D Champions ' ' Category:2016 in hockey Category:Saskatachewan Senior Playoffs